Trailers play an important role in the transportation of goods. However, proper control of trailers is necessary for their safe and economical operation, both on and off the highway. In a combination of a traction vehicle, such as a tractor, towing a trailer, the tractor axle and the trailer axle are provided with discrete brakes. However, both the brakes are operated by pressurized fluid supplied from a common source. While traversing, it is necessary to ensure care that the tractor brakes are not applied first nor more forcibly than the trailer brakes. This is to prevent the inertia of the trailer does not tend to cause it to overtake the tractor which may result in jack knifing or skidding the tractor wheels with a consequent loss of directional control.
Hence, there is felt a need for an arrangement to obviate the aforementioned problems and provide safe operation in a combination of a traction vehicle towing a trailer.